SMS en folie
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Quand Jane et Lisbon s'envoient des textos, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist.**

Voilà un petit échange de sms entre Jane et Lisbon, laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis. :D

* * *

 _De "Jane" :_ Lisbon, que faites-vous?

 _A "Jane" :_ Je travaille.

 _De "Jane" :_ Oh.

 _A "Jane" :_ Vous devriez faire pareil, Jane.

 _De "Jane" :_ C'est vrai.

 _De "Jane" :_ Lisbon?

 _A "Jane" :_ Quoi ?

 _De "Jane" :_ Vous voulez un thé?

 _A "Jane" :_ Non merci.

 _De "Jane"_ : D'accord.

 _De "Jane" :_ Je m'ennuie.

 _De "Jane" :_ Lisbon?

 _De "Jane" :_ Je sais que vous hésitez à me répondre.

 _A "Jane" :_ Jane, allez travailler.

 _De "Jane" :_ Oui, oui.

 _De "Jane" :_ Il est bon, ce nouveau thé. C'est quoi?

 _De "Jane" :_ Ah, c'est menthe. J'aime.

 _De "Jane" :_ Vous aimez la menthe, Lisbon?

 _De "Jane" :_ Ne m'ignorez pas, enfin.

 _De "Jane" :_ Lâchez donc votre lèvre, la pauvre !

 _De "Jane" :_ Lisbon, je vois vos yeux se poser sur votre téléphone.

 _A "Jane" :_ Allez travailler, bon sang !

 _De "Jane" :_ C'est le voisin, le tueur. Voilà, j'ai travaillé.

 _A "Jane" :_ Ah oui? Et pourquoi pas ce ne serait pas le fils?

 _De "Jane" :_ Absurde, pourquoi l'aurait-il tué?

 _A "Jane" :_ Pour l'héritage?

 _De "Jane" :_ Raté, c'est le voisin. Ils possédaient un secret sur lui. Il trompait sa femme, je pense.

 _A "Jane" :_ Je...

 _De "Jane" :_ J'ai fini de travailler, du coup.

 _De "Jane" :_ Lisbon, lâchez votre lèvre.

 _A "Jane" :_ Et pourquoi ça?

 _De "Jane" :_ Parce que je vais finir par craquer.

 _A "Jane" :_ Craquer?

 _De "Jane" :_ Oui, et si je craque, c'est moi qui vais venir vous mordiller la lèvre, Teresa. Vous aimeriez?

 _De "Jane" :_ Ensuite, je vous embrasserais.

 _De "Jane" :_ Le cou.

 _A "Jane" :_ Arrêtez de dire des absurdités, bon sang ! On va attraper le voisin, vous avez intérêt à tenir votre langue.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mentalist.**

Voilà un petit échange de sms entre Jane et Lisbon, laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis. :D

* * *

 _A "Jane" :_ Comment vous faîtes?

 _De "Jane" :_ Comment je fais quoi?

 _A "Jane" :_ Pour tout deviner.

 _De "Jane" :_ J'ouvre les yeux.

 _A "Jane" :_ Ahah, très drôle.

 _De "Jane" :_ C'est la vérité. Il suffit de prêter attention aux détails.

 _De "Jane" :_ Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?

 _A "Jane" :_ Le suspect n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur vous.

 _De "Jane"_ : Oh, vraiment?

 _A "Jane" :_ Ne faîtes pas l'innocent.

 _A "Jane" :_ Je sais tout, Jane.

 _De "Jane" :_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

 _A "Jane" :_ Vous avez intimidé le suspect !

 _De "Jane" :_ Intimider, intimider...

 _De "Jane" :_ Tout de suite les grands mots !

 _A "Jane" :_ Vous lui avez dit que c'était pas parce que sa femme le trompait qu'il devait boire.

 _De "Jane" :_ C'est vrai, non?

 _A "Jane" :_ Là n'est pas la question !

 _A "Jane" :_ Il n'a répondu que très vaguement à l'interrogatoire, parce qu'il était trop occupé à vouloir savoir comment vous étiez au courant !

 _A "Jane" :_ On a quasiment pas d'informations sur lui ou ce qu'il faisait hier !

 _A "Jane" :_ Vous avez intérêt à régler ça, Jane, où je vous jure que...

 _De "Jane" :_ Que?

 _A "Jane" :_ Que j'empêcherais la cargaison de thé d'arriver !

 _De "Jane" :_ Vous n'oseriez pas.

 _A "Jane" :_ C'est un défi que vous me lancez ?

 _De "Jane" :_ Non, je vous crois. Mais j'ai juste dis la vérité ! L'alcool est mauvais pour la santé.

 _A "Jane" :_ Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il fait ce qu'il veux.

 _De "Jane" :_ Tuer des gens en fait parti?

 _A "Jane" :_ Rah, taisez-vous.

 _A "Jane" :_ Vous m'énervez.

 _De "Jane" :_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez?

 _A "Jane" :_ Je ne souris pas !

 _De "Jane" :_ Tu es magnifique comme ça, Teresa.

 _De "Jane" :_ Ca me donne des idées folles !

 _A "Jane" :_ Patrick, arrête. On est entourés d'agents pouvant pirater nos téléphones et lire nos messages à tout moment !

 _De "Jane" :_ C'est d'autant plus excitant, non?

 _De "Jane"_ : Allez, imagine nous dans la salle de réunion...

 _A "Jane" :_ Patrick, c'est pas le moment, je dois bosser.

 _De "Jane" :_ Bon... Je vais aller me faire un thé, alors.

 _De "Jane" :_ Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre..


End file.
